


Mother

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mama Annie, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Annie takes in moments of stolen motherhood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.
> 
> This is not canon compliant with the timeline where Eve may transform on episode one of season four.

"Eve normally wakes up about midnight for her feeding. You have to burp her exactly three times and do not put her on her stomach. We all saw the lovely fountain she made last time.” Nina warns, opening up the fridge and gesturing at the pre-pumped breast milk. 

Annie bites back her remark that she already knows all of this. She already knows what times Eve wakes up for her feedings, sleep and wake cycle, diaper change times, and just how many times that she has to be burped. But tonight is a full moon and like every full moon, Nina is a nervous wreck.

"She will be fine Nina," Annie says, smiling easily. “Look at her.” 

The baby in question sleeps on the couch, oblivious to her mother's panic. 

George shifts uneasily, eager to leave before Nina decides (again) that she should just transform here and stay with the baby.

"We have no emergency contacts, but nothing should happen. We'll see you in the morning, Annie." 

Nina slips their fingers together with a final reluctant glance at their daughter. 

Eve stretches, but stays asleep as the door creaks closed. Annie perches on the arm of the couch, picking through the worst of her cradle cap as the clock ticks down fifteen minutes. 

"I hope you don’t think poorly of me,” she says as crying starts. Her fifteen minutes are gone. “I always wanted children of my own. You know, have drawings on my refrigerator and make after school snacks. Then Owen happened and he always had some excuse of why there could be no children. It was impossible for any children after that.” 

Annie coos as she lifts Eve, face only slightly red and splotchy after her short cry. 

After the bottle will be the three exact burps. Halfway through the third one Eve will spit up on her pajamas. Midway through her bath she will pee in the water and afterwards all over the floor. 

Tonight are monkey pajamas - a present mailed by George’s parents. They have yet to visit Eve, but it might be for the best. A floating baby is rather startling.

After the pajamas is lotion and then swaddling complete with rocking; Annie’s favorite part. By this time Eve has finished her bedtime bottle and again burped three times. 

"What kind of story do you want tonight? I have a story about Gilbert or about my mum?"


End file.
